In recent years, various services and additional functions that a portable terminal provides are gradually increasing in use. In order to increase the effective value of the portable terminal and meet various user demands of users, a variety of applications which can be executed in the portable terminal have been developed.
Accordingly, recently, at least several to several hundreds of applications may be stored in a portable terminal, such as a smart phone, a mobile hone, a notebook PC, and a tablet PC, which is portable, is attachable to a wrist and the like, and includes a touch screen, and a plurality of applications may be displayed on a touch screen of the portable terminal. Further, the portable terminal and the applications are controlled by a touch or a hovering of an input unit, such as a finger, an electronic pen, or a stylus pen.
As described above, the portable terminal providing various functions may be attached to a user's waist, an ankle, and the like, as well as the wrist. Typically, the aforementioned portable terminal is called a wearable terminal. The wearable terminal (that is, a wearable portable terminal) includes various terminals, such as smart watches, watch phones, wrist phones, and bangle phones. Further, in cases where a user desires to use a voice recognition function or other functions via the portable terminal, there is an inconvenience in that the user needs to input a command for activating a touch screen, and press a specific button several times, or execute an application in order to execute the voice recognition function. Further, in cases where a voice needs to be immediately recognized in a state where a lock is set, it is necessary to continuously monitor whether a voice is input into a microphone, so that power of a battery is finally wasted.